


oh sinners

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “You know,” Ginny comments one day, “I’m pretty sure that if we ever told anyone about our true natures, they’d suspect me to be the angel and you the demon.”“Excuse me?!” Hestia protests - and yes, it is kind of ironic that they both have adapted names from pagan religions, but they are too used to it to stop at this point.“I’m just saying! What with the company you keep these days and all…” she elaborates.
Relationships: Hestia Carrow/Ginny Weasley
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Kudos: 2





	oh sinners

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still doing Sapphic September 2018. This is for Day 26.
> 
> And once I am done, I will do the one for 2019.

“You know,” Ginny comments one day, “I’m pretty sure that if we ever told anyone about our true natures, they’d suspect me to be the angel and you the demon.”

“Excuse me?!” Hestia protests - and yes, it is kind of ironic that they both have adapted names from pagan religions, but they are too used to it to stop at this point.

“I’m just saying! What with the company you keep these days and all…” she elaborates.

Hestia takes a deep breath — more for psychological than physiological reasons, but that doesn’t truly matter. 

“Okay, first of all,” she counters. “It is because of the human I’m protecting, currently. Flora. I can’t exactly keep her somewhat safe when I’m not there with her when she’s in the most danger.”

“Yeah, but you  _ chose  _ to protect someone who willingly joined that group.”

“She’s a child!” Hestia defends. “She’s been taught nothing but hate, what else do you expect? She deserves a second chance!”

It’s only after she says it that she realizes what she exactly she had just implied.

“Wait, love, no, I didn’t mean-”

Ginny changes her position so that she sits upright in Hestia’s arms. “Right. Wouldn’t want to give  _ anyone  _ any wrong ideas about Redemption. Next thing we know, there’ll be Fallen — who barely had the time to be angels before they became demons — next thing they’ll  _ dare  _ to hope they, too, deserve a second chance.”

It’s probably blasphemy in about twenty-seven different ways, but Hestia says it anyway. “Were it up to me, they would.”

There is a silence for a few moments. A silence, which neither of them is quite sure how to break.

“Anyway,” Hestia continues when she’s sure enough that Ginny is not going to outwardly react. “There’s another reason why you’re obviously the demon out of the two of us.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ginny raises an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

Hestia looks her love in the eyes and laughs. “Which one out of the two of us is wearing a full leather outfit in July?”

Ginny splutters. “Excuse me? I have an  _ aesthetic  _ to maintain, thank you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr is @marvelgeek42 for those interested.


End file.
